The present invention relates to a ligneous finishing material suitably usable as a facing material for floors, walls, ceilings, cabinets, furniture, an interior material for automobiles, and as a facing material for various fittings and furnishings.
Recently, ligneous finishing materials have been more and more widely used to prevent mites and ticks from appearing inside houses. However, such ligneous finishing materials are required to have an improved dent resistance. Generally, the ligneous finishing material comprises a base plate having laminated thereon a decorative sheet formed from a thin wood plate and which is processed by WPC (wood and plastic combination) to prevent the decorative sheet surface from easily being dented. The WPC process is such that a decorative sheet placed in a heating and pressurizing vessel is forcibly impregnated with a plastic and it is applied with an adhesive and then fixed or laminated to a base plate by hot-press.
The conventional ligneous finishing materials manufactured by the WPC process are expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a ligneous finishing material which is inexpensive and not easily dentable.
The above object can be attained by providing a ligneous finishing material comprising, according to the present invention, a base plate; a sheet formed from a sheet base impregnated with a thermosetting resin; and a decorative sheet impregnable with a resin, these layer components being laminated on each other by a hot-press process; the thermosetting resin being a phenol resin of which the fluidity in a pre-pregnated (or pre-impregnated) status is 2 to 50% preferably 3% to 50%.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a ligneous finishing material comprising, according to the present invention, a base plate; a sheet formed from a sheet base impregnated with a thermosetting resin; and a decorative sheet impregnable with a resin; these layer components being laminated on each other by a hot-press process; the sheet being formed from a sheet base impregnated with a thermosetting resin to have a solid content of 50 to 500 g/m2 and thereafter dried to a half-cured state.
Further, the above object can be attained by providing a ligneous finishing material comprising, according to the present invention, a base plate; a sheet formed from a sheet base impregnated with a thermosetting resin; and a decorative sheet impregnable with a resin; these layer components being laminated on each other by a hot-press process; the sheet being a glass nonwoven fabric made of only glass fiber or a mixture of glass fiber and other fiber and impregnated with a thermosetting resin.
Moreover, the above object can be attained by providing a ligneous finishing material comprising, according to the present invention, a base plate; a sheet formed from a sheet base impregnated with a thermosetting resin; and a decorative sheet impregnable with a resin; these layer components being laminated on each other by a hot-press process; the sheet having a tensile strength at break of 10 kgf/cm2 or more after it has been hot-pressed at a temperature of 150xc2x0 C. and with a pressure of 10 kgf/cm2 for a time of 5 min.